


The Snow Cone

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-21
Updated: 2009-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It's summer...really hot out, and Jared has a snow cone





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** For nocturniquette who is just so awesome...and made me really smile when I was having a shitty day!! I hope you like the ficlet babe!! **smoochies**

The Texas heat was too much. It was always too much this time of year. They were in town visiting Jensen's parents before having to return to Vancouver for the start of filming season five. 

 

The temperature outside was probably close to 101 degrees, and they were laying poolside, enjoying the quiet while Donna and Alan were at lunch with some friends...plans that they'd made before Jensen and Jared decided to visit.

 

Jared sighed hard...again.

 

"Shut uuuuuuuuuuuup," Jensen complained. "You're such a whiny bitch!"

 

"I'm hoooooottt," Jared whined.

 

"Yeah, I noticed," Jensen answered, sitting up and wagging his eyebrows as Jared licked at his snow cone.

 

Jared's tongue froze mid-lick. His head turned, eyes narrowed at Jensen's beautiful form. Jensen is still smiling at him from his perch. 

 

"If you're that hot, get in the pool."

 

"It's warm like bath water, I'm not getting in there," Jared told him as he stood. "Besides, I can think of something else I'd like to be doing," Jared said as he lifted his leg across the lounge chair Jensen was laying on, now effectively straddling Jensen. 

 

Jared sat on Jensen's lap and looked down at him and took another lick of his snow cone. 

 

"Are you seriously gonna sit on me and eat your snow cone?"

 

Jared smirked. “No, I thought about eating you,” he said, sitting his snow cone down on the table beside them and scooted back on Jensen’s legs.

 

He reached for Jensen’s swim trunks and pulled on them. Jensen was holding onto the waistband as if the world would end if they came off. “No Jay,” he said shaking his head.

 

Jared smirked and leaned down, mouthing Jensen’s cock through the shorts. 

 

“Uhhh,” Jensen groaned, arching up toward Jared's mouth, hands coming down and tangling in his hair.“Not fair.”

 

Jared laughed, the hot warmth puffing through the fabric, the vibrations from his lips making Jensen even harder.

 

This time when Jared tugged at his shorts, Jensen let him pull them off. Jared haphazardly threw them over his shoulder and pushed Jensen’s legs over the edge of the lounge chair and bent down, sucking him down his throat in one long swallow.

 

He bobbed his head slowly at first, soaking in the whimpers Jensen made, loving the sounds that were falling from his lips. Jared looked up at him; Jensen was arched off of the chair, head turned to the side, eyes closed tightly.

 

Jared pulled off and started to jack him with the same methodical movements his mouth had been making and reached for the snow cone. He knew that Jensen was close to coming, so he bit off a large chunk of the snow cone, put it back down and put his mouth back on Jensen’s cock.

 

Jensen gasped at the cold he felt in Jared's mouth and sucked in a deep breath - the chill effectively causing his orgasm to back off.

 

Jared slid his hand up Jensen's stomach, his fingers tracing out patterns across the flat, tanned plane. 

 

"Jaaaaay," Jensen whimpered. "Please..." he begged.

 

Jared smiled around the thick cock in his mouth and slipped his other hand far back between Jensen's legs, his finger gliding across the puckered entrance. Jensen gasped out as Jared's finger lightly penetrated him. He lifted his hips up off the lounge chair, thrusting up into Jared's mouth, thick hot come splashing across his taste buds.

 

Jared continued to suckle him as the last shocks of his orgasm fluttered through Jensen's system, Jared's hand still laying against his lover's belly, feeling the spasms race under his skin.

 

"Jay.Jay.Jay," Jensen whispered, pulling him off of his overstimulated dick. Jared let his cock fall from his mouth, allowing it to settle limply against the V at Jensen's thigh. 

 

Jared stretched out on top of him, bringing their lips together. "I love you," he bit out against Jensen's beautiful mouth.

 

"I love you, too...let's go inside, hmm?"

 

Jared smiled, wagged his eyebrows and stood, extending his hand to Jensen. "Give me my shorts..." Jensen said, looking around for them.

 

Jared bent down and grabbed them from the ground and darted toward the house. "JARED!" Jensen yelped, "what if my parents are home?"

 

Jared cackled all the way to the patio door and ran inside.

 

Jensen loved him...sure when he got inside and safely made it upstairs without his mom accidentally seeing his junk, he was gonna kill him, but he loved him all the same. And in the end, that was all that mattered.

 

~end


End file.
